Truth Or Dare,I call it,Extreme Version!
by SharinganRasengan
Summary: What happens when a bunch of troublesome ninjas of Konoha play Truth or Dare at the Training Fields?It'll cause problems,troubles,and many other accident. And when the great Sasuke Uchiha pull a prank to Naruto,it become slightly serious.But no worries!Naruto and pals are up to something


A/N:Hey! I decided to make some little fic...Sorry if it's boring!I know I'm not really good. But yeah,practice makes perfect,huh? This story sets in Naruto Shippuden,I know it's a little out of story,but in this fic,Sasuke was able to return to Konoha and the war ended

^^ By the way,where's Itachi?!I need him,like,this ...*ignore please*Anyways,enjoy!

"talking"

'thinking'

Disclaimer:I totally don't own anything,sad I know...It's all Kishimoto-sensei's

* * *

Oh what a perfect morning it is for Sasuke Uchiha...The birds chirping beautifully,the cherry blossom flowers are blooming,the smell of tea just relax him even more...Oh what a beautiful day,a beautiful view,a beautiful blond...Wait,WHAT?! Oh no,God,just no! His day is turning into a disaster...

"Yo,Sasuke!You're up so early! Oh so this is your house?Pretty big,huh?" Naruto Uzumaki,yes,him grinned innocently.

"Baka,what the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke couldn't hold his anger at all.

"Hey,hey! Don't get angry! I was just...um,I was just..I was what again Sasuke?"

"Why are you asking me?! How could you even forget the reason you'

re in here?! Now get out." Sasuke surely have no time to deal with his ex-teammate.

"Oh yea! I was just wanna ask you to join our little game!Its truth or dare!It'll be fun,believe it!"Naruto,giving his trademark smile.

"Why would I join your childish game?Did you hit your head with a log and forgot you are sixteen?"

"No,Sasuke! It's not just a childish truth or dare! This time,I call it, Extreme Truth Or Dare! It's totally different,because this time,you gotta do every single thing we tell you!And don't hope it'll be easy!" Naruto smirked.

'Oh this could be the chance I can embarrass the ,I guess it can be fun..,'Sasuke silently though.

"Okay,I join you."Sasuke finally said

"Yay!Thank youu! Now let's go to the training field! We though it will be really fun to play there!"Naruto jumped out of the house,followed by Sasuke.

* * *

"Heey guys! Look who's joining us!" Naruto smiled proudly.

"Kyaa,Sasuke-kun!"Sakura squealed happily.

"You didn't get over your crush?Seriously,Sakura?That's stupid," Ino added.

"No,you're the one who's stupid,Ino-pig!"Steam started

to get out from Sakura's ears

"What did you say,forehead?!"

"Enough,guys! You're such a drag." Shikamaru lazily said

"Heyy,didn't we come here to have fun?"Neji said

"Right,how about we just start the game?"Tenten gave a weird look.

"Oh sure!Who's first?" Naruto added cheerfully.

"Oh,well...Hinata,you go first!" Ino said.

"Okay,Hinata!Truth or dare?"Asked Sakura.

"U..um.. Dare"Hinata answered unsurely.

"Oh!Oh I've got a good one!Hinata-chan,tell Kiba he smells horrible!"Naruto smiled widely.

"W-what?"Hinata shocked.

"You heard him!"Shikamaru said.

* * *

Meanwhile...Kiba was just taking a walk near the training field,of course with Akamaru.

"Ahh!What a wonderful morning,right Akamaru?"Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked in response.

"Hey,that's 's she doing here alone?"Kiba said

Of course Hinata wasn't others were watching her while hiding in the trees.

"Ki-Kiba-kun...I have s-something to sa-say..."Hinata was totally nervous and unsurewhat to do next.

"Yes?"Kiba waited for answer and Akamaru just smelling things on the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry! Your smell is really horrible and I don't like it.."

"Who-Whoa...I didn't know. Sorry,I'm so sorry Hinata,I-I'll go take a bath!"Kiba was so surprised,just imagine the shy Hina-chan said that to him ^^

"Oh no...Did I upset him..?"

"Wow,Hinata,that was AWESOME!"Tenten smirked.

"Well,let's move on to the next. It's Naruto's turn right?" Sasuke said while hiding a smirk.

"Um,yeah it's my turn. I choose dare!Challenge me your hardest!"Naruto smiled.

"Okay,I dare you...to wear nothing but swimsuit and then ask Tsunade her opinion about your swimsuit!" Sasuke smirked.

"Wh-what the hell?! It's autumn,the wind blow pretty big,and I don't wanna get a huge punch mark by Baa-chan!"Naruto protested.

"Well...you told me we have to do every single thing,am I right?"Sasuke's smirk grew bigger.

"Ye-yeah but..."

"Do it."The others agreed.

* * *

Aah! What will Naruto do?I'm sorry It's pretty short,but I'll make a longer chapter next time! And where's Itachi?Hey,there he is! Itachi!*run after him* Oh my god Itachi where have you been?

Itachi:I'm busy,unlike you.

Authoress:Hey!You mean,I have important things too!

Itachi:If that so,why didn't you study all the history and science things?

Authoress:Aww...it's semester break,and you know I hate them!Hey,Itachi!

Itachi:Yea?

Authoress:Can I give you a hug?

Itachi:Even if Sasuke do harlem shake with ballet dress,I won't

Sasuke:Aniki,why did you say that?Oh poor authoress...

Authoress:Oh thank you Sasuke,I'll hug you instead!

Itachi:I'm sorry about that people,please don't mind her...

Sasuke:And please review! :3

Authoress:Oh and I'll post the next chapter ASAP... You two will help me right?

Ja Nee^^/


End file.
